Sword of the Crestsilver Lineage
The Sword of the Crestsilver Lineage is a cutlass created by Samuel Crestsilver IV in 1497. It was created for King Charles VIII of France. Unfortunately, Samuel wasn't a blacksmith. The sword was poor quality and barely held together. Instead, each generation of Crestsilver's upgrade it. The cutlass currently has an attack of 15 and is considered a Crude Cutlass by mosty people due to it's looks. It has an unusual ability to heal (thanks to the upgrades of William Crestsilver) and can be controled by any Crestsilver who's at least level 4 sword. History of the Sword This is the history of the Sword of the Crestsilver Lineage. Creation of the Sword In the year 1497, Samuel Crestsilver IV (Charle's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather) decided to give a gift to'' King Charles VIII for what the king did for his father Sir Samuel Crestsilver III. He wrote out a plan for the most exquisite and powerful sword of its time. However, since he wasn't any good at sword making, he created a weapon that could barely hold itself together and was covered in rust. He decided it wasn't worthy of the king and worked on improving it. He eventually passed it on to his son in slightly better condition. His son improved it until he passed it on to HIS son. The pattern continued until to reached William Crestsilver (Charles's great-great-great-grandfather) in 1627. Blessing/Cursing of the Sword William Crestsilver inherited the sword from his father in the year 1627. He wasn't a blacksmith, he didn't have any tools, and he wasn't particularly liked by the city's inhabitants. He knew it was a tradition to add to the sword but couldn't think of how he'd do it. William asked multiple blacksmiths, silversmiths, and even some construction teams to help but none of them would. He realized there was only one way, witchcraft. Whilst the rest of the story is shrouded in mystery and fragments of journals, it is believed that he met a powerful witch and paid her handsomely to enchant the sword. She warned him that magic is permanent, no matter what. He agreed and she enchanted it with the power of healing for Crestsilver's wielding the sword. He demanded more for his money, and she warned him that his anger could be his downfall. He took the sword and ran off. Later that night, he stole the witch's spell book and attempted to make the user invulnerable to any harm. He failed and cursed it with healing of all and sapping of life from unhealthy Crestsilver's. He used the sword anyways, and it is believed he died due to overuse of the sword during his time with a fever. Or possibly an mob of witchhunters. Blessing of Elemental Abilities These are considered the "Dark Ages" of the sword's history. We believe it happened sometime between William Crestsilver and Jacques Crestsilver II, due to the fact that William asked for it to be enchanted and Jacques stumbled upon the power accidentally. Unfortunately, since it is so hard to master (or even do), it could've been enchanted ''way before William and he just didn't notice. All we know is someone before Jacques Crestsilver II enchanted the sword to control the weather. It was either a Crestsilver in 1649, 1563, 1621, 1513, or 1498 since history records these dates to have the most unusual weather patterns. Charles's Finding of the Sword You may think that Charles inherited his sword like the rest of his family, through his father passing it down. However, the sword was lost after Charles's father crashed into Driftwood Isle (see Co. Sons of Liberty for details) and was killed, along with Charles's mother. He didn't even learn about the sword until Charles's grandfather wrote to him at a very young age about "checking up on how his handling of the sword was and what he was thinking of doing to upgrade it". Charles's later learned that all of his family had used it at one point or another, and he went looking for it. After 13 unlucky years of searching, he decided to ask Davy Jones of it's location. As he asked, Davy told him he would give him it's location if Charles's joined his crew. Charles's agreed (though he lied through his teeth) and Davy told him it was on the Navy ship that attacked his family. After negotiations and some fighting, Charles recovered the sword. Now he upgrades it to the best of his ability and keeps hidden from Davy Jones at all costs. Battle Abilities Outside of Battle Abilities The sword also has use outside of battle. *The sword's wielder can never be injured or ill due to its unique ability to heal the wielder. *It is rumored that it even has a rare ability to control elements. It is unknown which Crestsilver gave it this ability, though he/she was the only person to ever use these abilities (if they exist). Jacques Crestsilver II (Charles's grandfather) claimed to accidentally freeze a Navy soldier and then "the sands of the beach swallowed him whole without any sign of quaking or quicksand". Curses of the Sword Unfortunately, there were some curses that came with the blessings. *Sometimes, the sword will accidentally heal the people around it. While this is good while walking around town, people don't carry swords around town. It also will heal enemies. *It was written by Charles Grandfather (Jacques Crestsilver II), that its ability to heal can cause it to sap life from the wielder if the wielder is critically injured. *Saps life from wielder if they're not Crestsilver blood. *The mythical elemental powers could possibly destroy the entire Caribbean... just on a side note. Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Weapons